


Exhibitionism at the Exhibit

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: Gree meets a Theelin woman and they have some fun.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Exhibitionism at the Exhibit

Gree held few material things precious; one was his DC blaster, and the other was his ticket. For possibly the tenth time he opened up the message function on his datapad, as if somehow the file had been deleted in the past five minutes. He viewed the digital ticket once more and read it over, checking the date, the time the and the destination There it all was with the exact same information just like before. He even checked the signs and the chronometer to be sure he hadn’t some how mistook the time. 

He put his datapad away in his pocket, and took a deep breath to settle his racing heart. He wasn’t entirely certain, but was fairly sure what he was feeling was what some of the natborn people called “excitement”; An over-joyous feeling for something to come. Emotions weren’t on the curriculum on Kamino. How something made you feel and being able to name that feeling wasn’t important. Everything you did you did because it served the Republic, not because it made you happy. But that was why the Kaminoans viewed him as a bit of an abomination, he enjoyed learning just for its own sake. He asked questions and sought out the answers, he wanted to know why and how. And that just didn’t due for someone who was expected to follow orders without question.

With his breath a bit steadier, Gree scanned the train platform and took note of the dozens of other Troopers of the 41st Elite Corps. They were all waiting to board a train for the first time in their ten accelerated lives. Just a day ago, they received the announcement that they would be granted leave for the first time. Gree observed the different ways the troopers behaved when not on duty, when not under a strict watchful eye . Some acted as if they were still all on base with overzealous sergeants and Kaminoans right behind them. They stood at parade rest and formed makeshift squads. Others reveled in the momentary freedom, even flaunted it. Gree witnessed a few behaviors he would normally need to correct, but they were off duty and so was he. Besides, there better things to think about. 

Out of habit or out of genuine curiosity Gree took stock of his surroundings detail by detail. One of the first things he noticed when he arrived was the multitude of smells. On Kamino everything had a clean metallic monotonous scent. Yet here in the city, every breath was something new and different. Smells of hot metal and tar, frying grease and sweet spices , flowery perfumes and icy smelling colognes. Gree could get lost just naming all the scents he encountered. But not so lost that he was unaware of his surroundings or that there was someone close to him.

Good evening, Commander.”’ The voice came from behind, Gree turned and found a smiling Trooper. An unusually joyful private, recognizable by his blue dyed Mohawk. 

“Evening private Kebii'tra.” It wasn’t becoming of an officer but Kebii’s positivity was infectious and Gree couldn’t help smiling. 

“Are you going to the bar too?” Which bar wasn’t specified, and it didn’t need to be. Nearly all the Troopers were going to some bar or club.

Gree shook his head “No I think everyone needs a break from seeing my face.”

“We better not look into any mirrors, then”.

Gree couldn’t hold back his laughter which made him more relaxed than he probably should be 

“Actually I’m going to the Museum of Interspecies Science.”

“I think some of our brothers are planning on doing some of their own Interspecies science..” 

Gree had to laugh again, “Well I hope you enjoy yourself. Be safe and watch your brothers back” With that Kebii took his leave.

Through the blended sounds of conversation Gree listened until just the hint of an oncoming train whispered in his ear. He turned his head left and right searching for a growing light. When he found it he walked towards it along the edge of the platform. His plan was to find a car farther away from his fellow Troopers. Slowly the light grew larger and larger, brighter and brighter. The whirr of electronics and repulsors grew from a whisper to a hum until finally the train stopped. The doors hissed open and a deluge of travelers poured out. 

Once there was room to move, Gree entered the train car. He briefly scanned for a seat but found none available. That was fine, he simply found a spot out of most peoples ways and held on to one of the straps that hung from a bar that ran along the top. At least he wasn’t crowded by anyone nearby. The doors slid closed again and after a mechanical voice announced the number of the train and its next destination it sped up. Gree’s body pulled with the momentum but with his feet planted he stayed put. 

Casually and without looking too conspicuous, he scanned the train car. It was like a museum of its own, with people from diverse cultures and planets. Coming from a place where almost every single person he engaged with looked exactly like him, it was exciting to see people that weren’t even human. He was careful not to stare but of course it wasn’t as if they weren’t staring right back. Sometimes he would wonder what someone’s life is was like and would craft stories about them. Perhaps this one was going to school and this one was leaving their job at an office. 

His mind drifted as he took in his surroundings, barely even acknowledging that the train had stopped at the next terminal. Passengers swapped between the train and the waiting area. The group entering was just as eclectic as he one departing but one person in particular truly drew Grees attention. From her violet skin and turquoise hair Gree guessed she was a Theelin. What he was absolutely sure of though was that she was stunningly gorgeous. So much so that he forgot to stop staring and was caught when she looked his way. He felt the same way whenever an instructor would find a flaw in his appearance or performance. But instead of reacting as they might, she smiled and seemed to look him over and bite her lip. Gree was fluent in multiple languages and was trained to understand body language and gestures. Even though biting ones lip wasn’t among his lessons he was fairly certain it conveyed a very particular message.

There were multiple seats open and decided to take the one that happened to be in Gree’s direct line of sight. She sat down as if the cheap velvet covered seat was a throne. Her eyes stayed on him as she casually zipped down her jacket. Her top was low cut enough to show a tantalizing amount of cleavage. She smirked at him, inviting him to enjoy the view as her she very slowly and inconspicuously pulled her skirt up her thighs. The two people on either side of her barely seemed to notice. Meanwhile Grees eyes almost left their sockets as he watched her expose her legs, wondering if each inch was the last and hoping it wasn't. Her expression told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him and was thoroughly enjoying it. 

Perhaps by her sheer beauty and confidence she managed to move through the standing crowd and stand right before him. She placed her face close enough to his thats she could speak and only they could hear  
“I’m Trix”  
“Uh I’m CC-I’m Gree”  
“Do you want to have a little fun?” Gree was quite befuddled and had to command his mouth to make words  
“Yes, I do.  
Trix turned around, her eyes lingering on him and a smile on her lips. As the train started up again she pulled a head set from her pocket and placed them in her ear. She must have been playing music through them because she started subtly dancing. Slowly and with small movements at first, like she was building up to something. Her hips swayed and gyrated and Gree was unable to avert his eyes. Her ass was perfectly enticing and her movements made her even more tempting. Grees chest rose as his heart jumped and he had to force himself to swallow. To make matters worse, or better rather, she took a step back closer to him. She was now close enough he felt the need to turn his head, lest she feel his breath on her skin. He would have thought this was all just meaningless, if she hadn’t pushed her ass backwards and ran it up and along his crotch in one language

Gree received rudimentary biology lessons from the Kaminoans flash training. And some of the training sergeants were gracious enough to explain the intricate workings of human courtship and arousal. But that was all poor preparation for what he was experiencing. Trix ran her ass against him again and he reflexively matched her movements. He looked her up and down and wanted so much to hold on to her hips and pull her close. But the train was moving too fast and he was afraid of going too far. She didn’t seem to as she grinded into him. Hormones and blood flushed his body and his cock went more and more rigid the more she rubbed against him. Gree could feel the smooth texture of her leather skirt through his own beyond that, the firmly shaped muscles of her buttocks. The friction from her grinding made his cock pulse with lust. She reached up and behind cupped his face as she turned her own towards his. Her emerald eyes pulled him out of reality and into a world where only they existed. He knew those eyes would stay with him for all of his life. She parted her lips seductively and he felt an urge to kiss her. But already some of the passengers seemed to notice their rather inappropriate display. Yet she seemed to be daring him to do just that and so much more. She licked her lips and her eyes tempted Gree to commit every lewd act he had ever imagined with her, right there in front of the whole train. 

The automated announcement and the trains brakes broke Gree’s singular focus. Passengers moved in and out and shuffled around them. Trix gestured towards a pair of now open seats.

“Over there” her voice was a low whisper but full of confidence. Gree had no trouble obeying her directions. 

He took the innermost seat and she sat beside him closer to the aisle. She didn’t move and neither did Gree, unsure if she was waiting for him do something or if she had her own plans. Her hands, he noticed were rested on her lap then with small movements her fingers moved, feeling her skirt. They subtly stroked her thighs and pulled on the fabric. As Gree watched her breathing increased just slightly. Smoothly her hands moved over her thighs and her fingers spread out as if trying to touch as much skin as possible. Her hips rose up as if she was yearning for something. Gree watched with his own yearning as she slid a hand up her abs and to her breast. Her other hand reached under her skirt where Gree could only imagine what it was doing. As she squeezed and touched herself her chest rose rapidly and she let out a soft moan. It was the most erotic sound Gree had ever heard and he has an intense need to hear it again. 

As if she could sense his desire she turned to him with a mischievous smile. The hand under her skirt reached out for his and he allowed her to take it. Still smiling at him she placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up under her skirt. Grees fingers found soft fabric, slightly damp. Her own hands and fingers were still on his and guided him. She slid his fingers under her panties and he felt smooth soft skin. She encouraged him to experiment and his fingers moved on his own running down the slick lips of her pussy. Another soft moan escaped her lips and Gree was greedy to hear her more. Gently he pushed his fingers inside of her elicited a slightly louder purr from her. His fingers were coated with her nectar and they moved gently but firmly. He was very unsure what to do, having never been taught. But he wanted to do it perfectly. His thumb stroked her clit with just the slightest pressure. The hand on her breasts squeezed and her pleasure was more and more evident. He felt more confident and was absolutely thrilled that he he was making her feel so good. His thumb moved up along her lips and touched a bud of firm supple skin. The gentle momentary contact was enough to make her gasp. Something reminded him that they were on a public train in full view of a car full of passengers. He nervously started to pull his hand away but she shot him a viciously hungry look

“Don’t you fucking dare stop till I tell you to” 

Her need spurred Gree on and with his thumb he circled her clit. So what if someone did see them? What would they do, take away his freedom? She bit her lip as she stifled a whimper and his blood heated. Nothing could be more beautiful or sexier than seeing Trix in absolute pleasure and knowing he was the one giving it to her. Her hips gyrated and she grinded her clit on his thumb. Her hand sprang out and grabbed on to his tricep muscle, digging her nails in. Gree kept his rhythm steady keeping a perfect pace, and she bit onto her free hand to muffle a scream. Her whole body shook and clenched and she seemed as if she wanted to scream. 

Slowly she seemed to relax her body and her breathing, though deep was slower. She removed her hand from Grees arm, which by now had red marks on it, and pulled his hand from between her legs. She brought his slickened fingers to her lips and Gree watched with wide eyes as she licked and sucked each of them clean. Her lips were firm and sucked gently and her tongue was soothingly warm. When she was done she turned her body towards him and placed her hand and his chest. With slow fingers she journeyed down his chest and over his abs. Even through his fatigue shirt he could feel her and when her fingers trailed over his straining cock, he gasped. She playfully squeezed him through his pants and chuckled when he grunted. She seemed to be enjoying how much power she had over him, and frankly he was too. 

He looked into her eyes as she slid her hand past his waist band and under his drawers. Her warm fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled it from his pants. She held his cock with tender fingers and teasingly rubbed the underside of the head with her thumb. She seemed to be giving him the same treatment as he gave her. His cock pulsed in her hand and he felt himself needing to restrain his own moans. She moved in closer to him till she could feel the weight of her body against his. Her face came close to his cheek and he could just barely feel her lips. With her teeth she tugged on his earlobe and he felt shivers run through his body. 

“Be a good boy and keep quiet” Slowly her fingers moved up and down his length and gritted his teeth. She wasn’t faking to make this easy. He throbbed against her skin and had to bite the inside of his mouth. Her thumb pushed gently along the center vein of his cock, coaxing a grunt from him. He wanted to beg her for what he didn’t know, he just wanted it badly. Her lips and mouth sucked on the skin of his neck and he felt as if his whole being erupted out of his body. She kept her strokes to an achingly slow pace, moving up and down his cock smoothly with just the hint of a squeeze.

“I could make you cum right here and now, on this train, couldn’t I?” Her tone was a taunt and to emphasize her point her hand moved even faster on his rod. He throbbed in her hand and closed his eyes hoping she would make good on her threat.. or promise. He could feel his pleasure boiling up ready to be released and just as he felt himself near the precipice, she pulled her hand away and watched his twitching cock. Her fingers glided over his thighs and he almost pleaded for her to touch him again. But he also loved being at her mercy and letting someone else give the orders for once. Her moved from his lap and back up under her skirt. Her hips and ass rose up and with some adjustments and wiggling her panties slipped off. Gree was somehow more shocked than he already was, as if he hadn’t just finger fucked her not long ago. She looked at him again with her seductive green eyes and bringing her soaked panties to his lips, stuffed them into his mouth. 

Gree sat there, fully erect cock on display and this random woman’s panties in his mouth, on a train where anyone could see. The logical part of his brain knew this was beyond risky and could get him into a great deal of trouble if the wrong person saw. But he wasn’t thinking with the logical part of his brain. Years of constantly living in fear of making the smallest mistake just made the whole situation all the more erotic.

Trix shuffled over and swung her legs around him, one now on either side of his hips, hovering over his cock. Her hands laid on his shoulders for balance and her breasts were a breath away from his face. Gree wasn’t sure if this was just happenstance or all part of her game. Whatever the reason he was not opposed to it in the least bit. She looked at him like he was her plaything. He was already someone else’s property, at least the way she used him was far more enjoyable.  
He watched with a racing heart as she slowly lowered herself down and, pulled the stop cord hanging by the window. As the train came to a half she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. Swinging her leg back around she walked away leaving him there as he was, only to look back and give him a wink. Gree sat there baffled and aching before he finally came to his senses again and fixed his clothes. 

The train sped up again and Gree checked the next stop which happened to be his. He exited the train, his mind still very much stuck on the woman. Just maybe if he took the exact same train at the exact same time, tomorrow he would see her again. That is if his unit wasn’t suddenly sent to some barely hospitable planet before then. At least he would have the memory of her her hand on his cock and most especially her deep green eyes. 

The museum was a short walk from the station, or at least short for a Clone Trooper accustomed to several mile long hikes. He had to turn his head all the way up to look at the large ornate entrance to the museum. It was a far cry from the monotonous walls and doors of Kamino. If the door was this mesmerizing, Gree could only imagine what the exhibits inside were like. He walked in and, after presents his ticket to a protocol droid vendor, he started his self directed tour. 

Looking over a map he picked up from the front desk he mentally planned out a path. After about a minute he decided to be more spontaneous and stop being a commander for a moment. He walked until he came to an exhibit on Tuskan Raiders which was fairly sparse. Regardless Gree read over every information holo and engaged every quiz and activity. Satisfied, he moved on to the next exhibit, this one on Mon Calamari. There was much more to do here than the previous section. Yet as much as he was enjoying his time, he found it difficult to keep his thoughts from the Trix and their adventure on the train. 

The farther he walked in the more people he found, families on vacation and school groups on a field trip. Gree was less meticulous about reading every piece of information or taking every quiz, now that there were lines and groups of people. It didn’t bother him though, he knew most of the information all ready, it was enough just to be away from the war. Although, he was very keen to see some of the more rare artifacts. 

As he continued on he found what he assumed to be a group tour. He was only half paying attention to them but noticed they were standing in something of a circle and all facing the same direction. He looked over a piece on Jawa eating customs as ignoring the people behind him. But he could vaguely hear a voice, a voice that sounded more and more familiar. Gee’s heart sped up to think who it just might be and he was trapped between hope and cynicism. Optimistically he turned around, and to both his great surprise she was there, front and center of the tour group, sporting a blue museum staff shirt, was Trix. 

Gree simply watched her, trying to convince himself that he was indeed conscious and of sound mind and that Trix just happened to work at the very museum he was currently at. She herself was explaining some aspect of what looked like royal Naboo head dress and hadn’t yet noticed him among the crowd. He slowly moved closer, careful not to intrude on the group while also trying to move himself to a more visible position. He found a spot and patiently waited and listened to her speak. She was very engaging as a presenter and knowledgeable traits he found extremely attractive. But at this time the only thing he wanted to hear from her was her moans. Much to his fortune as she turned she looked his way and from the barely noticeable surprise on her face she must have seen him. She smiled and they made eye contact. Gree was almost sure her eyes looked even more bright green. 

While she went about with her speech, Gree mentally planned out what he would say to her when she was done. All this was clearly pointless because as soon as she was done and the crowd clear, Trix made a straight line right to Gree. Before he could even talk, she grabbed his hand and led him away down the hall. She was surprisingly fast; if Gree wasn’t at the peak of physical fitness, he might have had trouble keeping up. He likely could have out ran her, but he shamelessly enjoyed watching her perfect ass as he walked behind her. The commander in him who was always prepared and knew every piece of a plan or mission wanted to ask her where she was taking him. But he found the unexpected and spontaneous to be extremely alluring. It brought him a sense of relief to not have to think about a dozen possible outcomes; as long as they all included her, he was perfectly happy. They came to an access hatch and with her staff key card Trix opened it. 

The door led them into what had to be one of the exhibits. It was a mock up of a tropical planet, complete with foliage and trees. They walked through the plastic leaves and branches which a little too familiar to Gree. As they went deeper in he could see the transparisteel pane through which tourists would look in. They came to an opening with a large replica tent and Trix led him in. 

He barley stepped into the tent when she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. If he hadn’t caught his balance and put his arms around her they would have probably fallen over. Barely giving him time to breath she took over his mouth with a kiss. Her hands framed his cheeks and he carefully laid her down on the floor, her legs still trapping him. He suddenly tasted and felt her tongue in his mouth. Kriff how he loved that, the taste, the warmth, the texture. His hand found its way Under her shirt and cupped her breasts. A brush of fingers over her nipple caused her to gasp into his mouth. Playfully and gently he rolled the soft nub between his thumb and finger. Her fingers raked his back and her moan turned into a chuckle. Grees pulse was soaring and his cock strained against his pants. Her lips moved to the area of his and he felt her tongue trail up to his ear.

“You make me so fucking wet” Her voice was a salacious whisper. Gree moved his own lips to her ear and nibbled tenderly  
“Prove it”  
She shifted her body to give her some room and her skirt, the same one she worse on the bus. True to her word Trix was indeed very wet and apparently hadn’t replaced the panties she had shoved in his mouth earlier. Gree had one singular desire and chose to heed it. He positioned his face between her legs and and hooked his arms under her thighs. 

Tentatively he slid his tongue up a long her folds to test her reaction. When she pressed into his mouth and rub her fingers in his curled hair he knew he was doing well. Again he moved his to tongue against her then back down, mixing the wetness of his tongue with her own. Gree remembered her clit and how just touching it had made her nearly mad with pleasure. With the tip of his tongue he found that same bud and caressed it. She gripped his hair and let out a yelp which made Gree very pleased but also hope the glass to the exhibit was sound proof. Her clit felt pleasantly soft against his tongue and the way she tugged his rusty hair made him insatiable.  
“Please just fuck me already.” Trixs words were somehow both a demand and a plea. 

He didn’t often hear someone say please and he found it quite exciting. He sat up and moved his pants off his legs. His cock, now dripping with pre cum sprouted out. Leaning over her with his face looking into hers, he positioned his cock at her entrance. With an encouraging smile he pushed himself in and felt her slick warmth envelop him. Her arms squeezed him close to her and he began a steady rhythm sliding in and out. With each thrust she gave a whimper which spurred him to quicken his pace and to push deeper into her. 

Her fingers tips pressed into his back and and he felt her breath on his cheek as she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him further into her, making him grit his teeth. He was mad with lust and ecstasy, pounding his cock into her again and again. Her pussy squeezed him and stroked him, building up his pleasure. Her moans and cry’s of pleasure only turned him on more. Gree gently turned her face towards him so she could see her eyes. Without hesitating he covered her mouth with his own and slipped his tongue between her lips.  
Trix pushed on his chest which Gree took to mean she wanted him to get up. He complied and moved back, allowing her to sit up. 

“Lay down” Trix pulled her shirt off and before laying down Gree followed suit. His chest thumped and his cock twitched as he watched her turn around and stand over him. His eyes feasted on her ass as she lowered herself down onto him. His cock ached to return to her wet warmth and tightness. His hands went to her waist and as she rose him, her pussy swallowing his cock over and over again.  
“Fuuck you feel so good.” Gree practically growled his words. Trix only reply was a playful moan.  
His Cock grew warmer and warmer the harder she fucked him. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him as her ass bounced on his rod. Closer and closer he came to the edge of his release until finally with an upward thrust he emptied himself into her. Spurt after spurt of cum flowed into her and dripped out and dripped back out onto his lap. With an exhale they collapsed together on the floor. 

“That was some of the best fucking I’ve ever had” Trix labored breathing said she was telling the truth.  
“That was the only fucking I’ve ever had.”  
“Well if I have anything to say about it, it won’t be the last”


End file.
